Crazy, Stupid Love
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Maya and Josh have been dating for just under a year, and in Maya's head they're college sweethearts. But when Maya gets suspicions of him cheating, her roommate Riley enlists the help of Farkle to track down his phone. After realising with the help of Farkle's roommate Lucas that Josh is at party, all four of them decide to go and get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, they are all in college, Maya and Josh are currently dating but Josh isn't Riley's Uncle. Riley and Maya have only just met in college and they don't know Lucas yet, and only Riley knows Farkle.**

I furrow my eyebrows when I see a brown haired girl with a sickingly sweet smile, smiling at my boyfriend.

I narrow my eyes as I edge closer towards her, the brunette looks at me slightly startled before giving me a look of dis-intrest.

"Hey babe?" A familiar voice says in my ear, causing warm tingles down my back.

I turn to face my boyfriend of nearly a year, "Yeah?"

"I can't go out tonight"

My heart sinks slightly.

I turn around fully so that I can see his face properly, he looked guilty but I had a feeling in the back of my mind, that it wasn't because he was cancelling plans.

"Why not?" I ask, as I try and mask the annoyance in my voice.

Josh winces slightly at the tone of my voice, "I-I've got study group"

I narrow my eyes, "And is that badly contoured bitch behind me, joining you at study group?"

He chuckles before resting a hand on my shoulder, "Babe, you need to chill"

"She needs to chill! She's staring at you, like your a piece of meat" I pout.

"She's not into me"

"Look at you Boing! Of course she's into you!"

Josh smirks before turning to me seriously, "Trust me, she's not"

"And you know this because?" I ask as I place a hand on my hip.

"Becaaauseee, she's a lesbian. Yes! She's a lesbian"

I look at him supsiously before nodding, "Okay...I believe you"

"See this is why we get each other!"

Why because I pretend to believe your bullshit?

I nod as I force a smile, "Totally"

"So is it alright, if I go to this study group thing?"

"Where is it?"

"Uh, it's at Justines"

I furrow my eyebrows together, "Who the hell is Justine?"

"Are you seriously going to get jealous over every little detail?"

"Sorry, If I don't like that face that you're going to an another girls house!"

"Justine...is...Alyssa's girlfriend"

"Who the hell is Alyssa?"

Josh rolls his eyes, "The badly contoured bitch"

I nod, "Ohhh, Right"

"So can I go, yes or no"

"I'm not your mom Josh, you can do whatever you want"

"But you'll get pissy, if I don't ask you!"

"I don't get pissy"

Josh scoffs, "Maya, you're constantly pissy!"

I narrow my eyes, "Just go to fucking Justines!" I snap before storming away from him.

God, sometimes he can be such a fucking tool.

Guess, I'm just enjoying yet another night, sat on my own watching Netflix, while I wait for my roommate to come home, so I can have a fat-ass rant about Josh too her.

I grumpily make my way back towards my dorm, all alone.

Tonight, Josh and I, where supposed to be celebrating, my art piece getting displayed in our local art museum.

But I guess hanging with Alyssa and Justine, is more important.

I wouldn't be this 'Pissy' if I knew he actually had an exam coming up, because I know that his education is important and I want him to far in life. But exams aren't for another four months, so I'm sure he could have one night of from his study group and just celebrate with me.

My eyebrows furrow together when I see my dorm room door swung open, with my roomates boyfriend stood outside of it dodging numerous items which are threatening to hit his head.

"YOUR A FUCKING ASS!" Riley cries out, as she grabs one of her many stuffed animals of her bed and lodges it at him.

"I WASN'T CHEATING!" Charlie wails loudly.

I snort, what an absolute asshole.

Riley was one of the nicest people, I've ever met. Sure she's a bit weird and extremely goofy, but she didn't deserve in any way possible, to be cheated on.

"YOU'RE TONGUE WAS DONE HER THROAT!" The brunette screeches, her face had begun to grow red in anger.

I narrow my eyes at the Jackass, stood inches away from me, before I roughly grab his arm.

"Come on, Cassanova, it's time for you too leave!" I snap before shoving him away.

Riley turns to face me with a heartbroken expression, her eyes where full of tears, her lips where trembling.

"Come on Honey" I say soothingly, as I step forward and give her a tight hug.

"I-I h-hate him!" She cries loudly as she errupts into numerous sobs.

I wince as I gently rub her back in a soothing gesture, in the hopes that she'd calm down.

"You can do miles better"

After a few minuets, her sobbing subsides and she looks up and wipes her cheeks before facing me.

"W-What are you doing here?"

I shrug, "Josh, had to study with Alyssa and Justine"

Her eyes narrow, "Boys are dicks"

I laugh, "Agreed"

"Who the hell even our Alyssa and Justine?"

I laugh slightly, "I don't know, apparently they're lesbians"

"Wait...Alyssa, I know an Alyssa" Riley murmurs before she gets her phone out of her pocket and begins tapping it a few times before she shoves her phone screen in my face.

I blink before squinting my eyes so that I can focus on the screen.

Anger bubbles inside of me, when I see it's the same girl who was making 'goo-goo' eyes towards Josh.

"That's her!" I cry out.

Riley scoffs, "She's not a lesbian, she's had more dick than I've hot showers"

Dread fills inside of me.

"H-He's going to cheat on me, isn't he?"

"You don't know that for sure, Peaches"

"I need to find him"

"Well do you know where he is?" She asks softly.

I pout before shaking my head, "N-No"

Riley's face lights up before she clicks her fingers, "I know, how we can find him!"

"How?" I ask, as I perk up slightly.

"We can track his phone!"

I give her a blank look, "My Masters is in Art, you do realise this?"

The brunette snorts, "We don't have to track his phone, but I know someone who can"

"Who?"

"He's called Farkle, he's in my bio"

"Let's find the Farkle!" I call out before beginning to leave the room, with Riley closely following me.

"O-Once we find Josh, can we please get drunk?" Riley pleads, "I wanna forget all about.."

I turn to look at her before she begins sobbing again, I let out a small sigh before hugging her tightly after a few minuets her sobbing stops.

She nods before pulling away from me, "It's okay, I'm fine, I just..."

"We don't have to find Josh..."

Riley shakes her head, "We're finding that asshole"

I laugh slightly, "Come on, take me to this Farkle"

The brunette laughs before heading out of the girls dorms, and walking across campus and heading towards the boy dorms.

I feel my wrist being tugged, I turn to look at Riley, who's finger is pointing north. I allow my eyes to follow her fingers direction.

I feel a lump in my throat, when I see Josh laughing and climbing in the car with Alyssa, Russell, and two other girls I didn't recongise. Judging by the way, Josh had his arms around Alyssa's waist, I'm pretty sure she's not into girls.

"Come on, let's find where this asshole is going!" I snap, as I feel my sadness wear off and my anger begin to take over.

"Yes, let's chop his dick off!" Riley cries out causing a small laugh to escape my lips.

I continue to follow her until we reach the boys dorms, I follow her as she leads my down the hallway which smelled like sweaty boys, desperation and aftershave.

Luckily it was the third door on the left.

Riley gives me a look of reassurance before knocking on the blue coloured door.

I feel my cheeks flush slightly when I see a sweaty, but very gorgeous guy open the door. He had dark blonde hair, broad shoulders, muscled arms, bright sea-green eyes and tanned skin.

Damn, this was Farkle?

How the hell did Riley, pay attention in bio?

'Farkle' gives us both a look of confusion, "Did I bang both of you?"

"What?! No!" Riley cries out before placing a hand on her hip, "Where's Farkle?"

Ohh, so this wasn't Farkle.

A light brown haired boy pops out from behind the dark blonde haired guy's shoulder, I examine Farkle, he was a fairly good looking guy but I prefered the sea-green eyed asshole.

"Ladies!" Farkle greets before clicking his fingers.

"Hey Farkle, we need your help"

"If it's on how to get laid, don't ask Farkle" The dark blonde haired guy teases causing Farkle to roll his eyes and shove who, I pressume his roommate away.

"What can I help you with?" Farkle asks, as he takes a seat at his computer desk.

"We need you to track a phone"

The light brown haired guy shrugs, "Sure, give me the number"

I give him a light smile before passing him my phone which had Josh's number on the screen.

"So which one of you is the possesive girlfriend?" The guy asks, as he begins to put on a dark blue shirt and begins to button it up.

"That would be her" Riley says simply before gesturing towards me.

I narrow my eyes, "I'm not possesive"

"You're tracking his phone" The guy states in disbelief.

"He's hanging out with girls, who look like models!" I cry out.

"Then suck his dick and stop acting so insecure"

I growl before stepping closer towards him, "You're a real asshole"

He gives me a grin, "I've been called worse"

"And we've got a location!" Farkle cries out, I quickly spin on my heel and make my way towards the light brown haired boy.

"Where is he?"

"He's at a house, the address is 56 Warner Avenue, and he's in the close-by area"

The dark blonde chuckles, "Where did this guy tell you, he was going?"

I cross my arms, "A study group why?"

"Your boy, is going to a pretty raging party"

I raise my eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

"Because, that's where I'm going now"

Dread fills inside of me.

Oh my, Alyssa and Josh are gonna be doing shots and grinding on each other all night.

"Well now we're going with you!"

"Sure whatever, I needed to spilt money for the Uber anyway"

"You coming Farkle?" Riley asks.

"I-I don't know..."

"Come on man! The last party you was at everyone loved you!" His roommate says.

Farkle gives him a look , "Lucas, the last party I was at, I tried to have sex with a tree"

Well first off all, Eww why the hell is he trying to have sex with a tree and secondly, so the pretty boy has a name.

Lucas.

I have to admit, he had a pretty hot name.

Riley giggles loudly, "Why the hell where you trying to have sex with a tree?"

Farkle shrugs, "Someone put a necklace around it"

I laugh loudly, "You idiot!"

Lucas chuckles, "And then he threw up all over this girl, he had a crush on"

The light brown haired boy shudders, "I still have nightmares about that..."

I snort, "So shall we go?"

"Yeah, the Uber is already waiting outside" Lucas murmurs before he begins to leave our apartment.

I feel an arm link with me, I turn to face a thankfully happier looking Riley.

"I'm just excited to get drunk!" She groans.

I chuckle before nudging her side, "Why don't you try it on with Farkle?"

Riley shrugs, "He might prefer one of the bushes outside our dorm building"

I laugh loudly, "True"

"So Luke, how many girls are you hooking up with tonight?"

Typical, Pretty boy is a player.

Lucas shrugs, "As many as I can, I need to let off some steam"

"Is Missy still following you?"

"Like a lost dog!" He groans loudly.

I laugh loudly before pausing, "Wait Missy? It wouldn't be Missy Bradford by any chance would it?"

Lucas stops in his tracks, "You know Missy?!"

I nod, "Sadly, she went my High School"

"She's like fucking Herpes, you think it's gone but not really"

I laugh, "You sound like, you're speaking from experince"

"I am" He states glumly before perking up, "But I'm all herpe free now!"

I look up at him with an amused look.

"So why are you driving across town to hunt down your boyfriend?" Farkle asks as he turns to look at me.

A sheepish look comes over my face, "Uh well you see, tonight we where supposed to be celebrating-"

"Celebrating what? Was the pregnancy test negative?"The dark blonde asks with intrest lacing his tone.

"What? No"

"So it was positive?" Lucas asks gently.

"There was no pregnancy test!" I snap before letting out a small huff and continuing, "We where celebrating, my art piece getting featured in an art museum, but he flaked out and went study group with this girl who, he just previously had his arms around"

"What a piece of shit he sounds!" Lucas snorts, "If my girlfriend was good enough to be in a museum I'd be showing her off"

"So would I" Farkle murmurs.

Lucas shrugs, "But I don't do girlfriends, I do, hot sluts"

I laugh as I roll my eyes at him, "But yeah, that's why I'm hunting him down"

"Are you gonna kick his ass?" Farkle asks.

I shake my head, "No"

"Are we gonna kick his ass?" Lucas asks, as he gestures towards him and his roommate.

Farkle snorts, "I don't kick no-one's ass"

"Well I'm not kicking it on my own!"

"I thought you where was as strong as a horse!"

"I am! But I like teamwork!"

"Us both getting our faces re-arranged doesn't count as teamwork!"

"In my book it does!" Lucas cries out.

"Alright, Mr and Mrs Farkle, it's fine. No one is going to be kicking anyone's ass"

"But we totally could, if we wanted too!" Lucas says defensively with his arms crossed against his chest.

I give him an amused look, "I'm sure you could"

"So what are you doing Maya?" Riley asks, as she turns to look at me.

"I'm pouring a drink over his head, and kicking his balls"

"That's a good plan, I like that plan" The brunette stood next too me says happily.

Lucas checks his phone before walking towards the Ford Focus sat in the parklot next to the boys dorms.

"This is our ride boys" He announces before climbing in the front of the car, we all follow his lead, I sit behind Lucas, Riley in the middle then Farkle on the opposite side too me.

"Hello Children" The Uber drive greets happily.

"56 Warner Avenue pal" Lucas murmurs before he puts on his seat belt.

"Where you beautiful people off too tonight?"

"She's kicking her boyfriends balls!" Farkle says as he points at me causing my cheeks too flush red.

"I'm getting drunk" Riley announces.

"And I'm getting bitches!" Lucas says happily causing the Uber driver to turn to him and high-five the dark blonde haired boy causing me too laugh.

"I like your answer!" The man says too him before laughing to himself.

"Hey blondie, who is your boyfriend?" The guy sat in-front of me asks, as he tilts his head so that he can see me.

"He's called Josh Shelton"

Lucas' eyes widen, "Wait, your Alyssa?"

My eyes widen as my heart stops.

"What?"

"Alyssa?!" Riley cries out.

"I'm Maya!"

"Oh you're the other one..." He murmurs.

"Other one?!" I cry out.

"Yeah, I play basketball with Josh and after practice he's always off too meet some Alyssa chick"

I feel my fists clench together in anger, as I grit my teeth before tears begin to burn my eyes.

"I'm sorry, your boyfriends a fucking dick!" Farkle growls.

"Agreed, he's a complete wank stain!" Lucas chimes in.

"I never liked him!" Riley states.

"I always thought he was an asshole!" The Uber drives says causing a watery laugh to escape my lips.

 **A:N**

 **Do you like this story? Should I continue?**

 **Do you like how I'm portraying the charecters?**


	2. Chapter 2

I feel butterflies swarm around my stomach dangerously, as we pull upside the house where my boyfriend is probably up against Alyssa while she wiggles her probably perky ass in his crotch.

I groan loudly as I quickly shake my head, "I-I'm not going"

"Maya, you need to give him a piece of your mind" Riley says encouragingly as she places a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I'm just gonna cry"

Farkle shakes his head, "We won't let you, you deserve revenge"

"How? How the hell am I going to get revenge?"

"Well first off, he may not actually be cheating" Lucas says with a shrug.

I narrow my eyes, "Why are you defending that asshole?!"

The dark blonde holds his hands up in defense, "But you don't actually know, if he is cheating"

"Come on Luke, he probably is"

I turn to Farkle with offense written all over my face, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Chidren, can I just say something?" The Uber driver interjects.

I nod thankfully, "Sure, go ahead"

"I just feel like, you should pay me then continue this argument outside of my car"

Lucas chuckles before getting out his wallet and passing the driver a note or somesort, I let out a sigh before climbing out of the car.

Butterflies settle into my stomach, as fear washes over me.

I know me and Josh had been losing our spark, but I always thought it was just a phase because we'd been together for long and I was more than willing to try and get it back. But he just wanted someone else.

I feel a hand intwine with mine, I turn my head too see Riley stood there with a supportive smile.

"No matter, what happens Peaches I'm here okay?"

I nod, "Okay"

Lucas rolls his eyes, "Sorry to break this up Augustus and Hazel, but can we please go inside?"

I nod as dread fills my insides.

Everyone begins walking inside, including Riley who was still clutching my hand but I was frozen in place, causing Riley to be yanked backwards.

I wasn't ready too see that Josh didn't care about me, when I still cared about him.

"Maya!" The brunette whines, as she holds her wrist and let's go of my hand.

Pretty-boy sighs before turning around and facing me, "Maya, come on"

I shake my head as I feel tears well up in my eyes, "I-I can't"

He grabs my shoulders gently, "Yes you can, you can march in there and show that dick what he's missing"

I raise my eyebrow, "He's not missing much"

Lucas rolls his eyes, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and I don't know you that well but I'm sure you're a fun person when you aren't moping about your jackass of a boyfriend"

I let out a dry laugh, "Thanks"

Farkle approaches us with a small smile, "I promise you, It'll be fine Maya. If he is in there cheating then I assure you, that he's not worth getting upset over"

Riley nods in agreement, "Exactly, and you've got to listen to Farkle, he's kind of a genius"

The light brown haired boy scoffs, "Kind of a genius? I'm a total genius"

"And a total dork" Lucas pipes in, "Come on let's go!"

I nod as I feel a wave of confidence and hope settle over me.

"Let's do this!" I say more firmly this time before walking up the driveway of the house.

"Are we going to make him cry?" Riley asks as excitement laces her tone, as we step inside of the house.

Loud music echoes my ear, as I see numerous people stood in the living room with drunken grins on their face while they attempt to dance in time to the music.

And if I wasn't here to bust my cheating boyfriends ass, I probably would of really enjoyed this party.

"Hey girls!" A guy says as he approaches, Riley and I, with plastic cups in his hands.

I hestiantly take the cup off him, "Hey"

The guy ignores me and turns his attention towards Riley. Well if that isn't my entire life I don't know what is.

Lucas furrows his eyebrows before peeling the cup from my hands causing me to pout up at him, he narrows his eyes at the cup before sniffing it, his face scrunches up in disgust.

"That's spiked" He announces.

I raise my eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Your drink, someone's put drugs in it"

My eyes widen in alarm, "W-What?"

Lucas shakes his head before muttering something under his breathe, "Just don't take drinks of creepy looking dudes"

I nod before I give him a small smile, "T-Thanks, you know for checking my cup"

"Well I won't be doing that all night, I've got bitches to find"

I laugh, "You do, you can't let our Uber driver down"

He chuckles, "Exactly"

Riley turns around to face me, when that asswipe who attempted to spike us leaves her alone.

"Don't drink your drink!" The brunette calls out.

I nod, "I know, Lucas warned me"

"Keep an eye on your future drinks carefully peaches"

I nod, "I will honey, don't worry"

Riley looks around, "Where is Lucas?"

Farkle chuckles before pointing to the far right corner, "He's making out with some blonde"

I whistle, "God, he works fast"

My roommate nods, "With a face like that, he doesn't really have to work at all"

"Agreed"

"He's just a face!" Farkle snaps causing laughter to escape both mine and Riley's lips.

"Are you going to find Josh?" Riley asks, as she links her arm with mine.

I bite the inside of my cheek before nodding, "I-I'm going to have too"

"Let's get you a drink first!" Farkle says comfortingly causing me to give him a warm smile.

I nod before I follow the light brown haired boy into the kitchen which was rammed pack with people pouring drinks and doing shots.

"Oh my! Maya!" A voice shrieks.

Oh god.

Oh baby Jesus, No.

Please.

No.

I turn around with a false smile, "Hey Missy!" I greet fakely.

The bruentte looks around before eyeing me up, "I heard you came here with Lucas, as in THE Lucas"

I laugh slightly, "Well I just came here with Lucas, not sure if he's 'THE Lucas'"

Missy smiles as a dreamy look invades her face, "Lucas, is everything I could ever want in a man"

I shrug, "He seems like an asshole too me"

She gasps loudly, "How dare you speak about my prince like that?!"

I snort, "I really don't think we're on about the same Lucas, the Lucas I came here with is no prince"

Missy shakes her head before storming away angrily.

"Woah rude Blondie, and after I saved you from being spiked!" A voice says from behind me.

I turn to face him with an amused look, "How the hell have you made this girl so delusional?"

Lucas shrugs, "Honestly, I don't know. All I did was fuck her one time"

"She's obsessed with you"

"Personally I think obsessed with an under-statement"

I laugh, "I bet she follows you home"

"Blondie, I know she follows me home"

I let out a laugh before looking up at him, my god if I was single.

Techincally I will be single by the end of the night most probably, my dad had another family when I was younger there's no way in hell I'm going to stand for cheating.

But even if Josh and I, do break up tonight, I will not be hooking up with Huckleberry. Having a messy hook-up when I'm guranteed no text after probably isn't what I need right now.

"So have you found, your ass of a boyfriend yet?" Lucas asks, as he grabs a bottle of beer of the side.

I blink in surprise when he passes me one, I give him a grateful smile before my expression turns sour.

I shake my head, "No, I haven't seen him yet"

"He's probably in a bedroom upstairs"

I feel a lump in my throat, at the thought of Josh having sex with someone else.

I just couldn't understand, how he could do this too me?

Was I such an awful girl friend?

Granted I was a bit possesive and clingy at times but at the start of our relationship, it was one of the things he used to love about me.

And now he apparently loved nothing about me.

I guess my dad was right, I am unloveable.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucas asks, as he peers down to look at me.

I nod as I force a smile on my face, "I'm fine, pretty-boy"

"Don't let him upset you, I know it's easier said than done"

I raise my eyebrow as I take a sip of my beer, "What would you know about relationships?"

Lucas shrugs, "I don't, never had one"

"Don't you get lonely?"

"I have fuck-buddys for that"

I give him a face of disgust, "You're a pig!"

He rolls his sea-green eyes "I'm honest Blondie, there's a difference"

I feel my shoulder being grabbed from behind me, I turn around too see an anxious Riley stood behind me.

"Josh is here, he just came downstairs with Alyssa"

I feel my body freeze.

I really wanted to have been wrong about this entire thing, and for Alyssa and Justine to actually be a couple.

But for the first time in my life, I have never wanted to be so right.

I scan the room in-front of me with my eyes which are doing their best to withstand the tears. I literally feel the wind get knocked out off me when I see Josh and Alyssa stood in the center of the room with their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

Josh's eyebrows furrow slightly as he lifts his head up, his eyes scan around before landing on me. His brown eyes, which I used to love so much, widen befoe he gently pushes Alyssa away before making his way towards me.

I give him a sarcastic grin, "Hey boyfriend"

Josh sighs as a guilt look flashes onto his face, "I-I'm sorry, Maya"

I shake my head, "No it's fine"

"W-What?"

"Seriously Josh, it's totally fine" I say as a fake sugary-sweet smile works its away onto my lips.

"Really?!" He asks, as happiness appears to beam off his face.

I narrow my eyes, "No it's not fucking fine! You're fucking cheating on me!"

Josh groans, "And this is why, you get so angry with me"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. This is totally not a situatuion I should be angry at, I mean all you did was fucking cheat on me!"

"Honestly babe, you need to chill"

I growl before I feel my beer bottle being taken away from behind, I look up in confusion before I see Lucas begin to pour my beer over Josh's head causing laughter to escape my lips.

"I think my hand slipped" Lucas murmurs causing me to laugh slightly.

Josh's face flashes anger before it calms and he nods, "Alright, I probably deserved that"

I raise my eyebrow, "Probably?!"

My eyes widen as I see another lot of liquid connect with Josh's head.

"This time my hand didn't slip, that's for not being proud of your girlfriends art" The boy stood next too me states.

Josh lets out a laugh before facing me, "Are you still upset about that?!"

I nod, "It was a big deal too me"

"It was some stupid painting, in a local museum. It's not like anyone important is ever gonna see it"

I feel myself falter massively.

How could someone I treasure so dearly, insult something I'm passionate about so deeply?

My eyes widen once again as liquid for the third time in the space of five minuets collides with Josh's face.

Lucas shrugs, "That one was because I don't like you very much"

My now ex-boyfriend chuckles, "At least you finally found someone to fight your battles"

The boy stood next to me laughs loudly, "D-Do you think we're together?!"

"Seems like it" The brown haired boy states stiffly.

"A-As if!"

Wow, well that hurt.

"Rude!" I hiss, as I reach up and slap his shoulder.

Lucas sobers up from his laughter, "Come on Blondie, we wouldn't work well together"

I shrug, "Ugh, Fine"

"Why do you accept that from him, not me?!" Josh cries out.

I narrow my eyes, "Because you're my boyfriend, well at least.. you were"

"So we're done?"

"Yes we're fucking done" I grumble.

Josh lets out a whistle before holding his hands together, "Thank you! I've been waiting for this, for a long time"

I feel myself falter massively before tears begin to well up in my eyes as I watch him walk away.

"God, I've never met such an asshole!" Lucas growls.

I nod in agreement, "You're telling me"

"Don't listen too him, I'm sure your art isn't shit"

I shrug, "It is, what it is"

"You look like you need a drink"

I nod as I attempt to give him a teasing smile, "I do, just try not to pour it onto anyone's head this time"

Lucas chuckles before holding his hands up, "No promises"


	3. Chapter 3

I watch with amusement riddle in my face as I see Lucas move onto his fourth girl on of the evening.

Usually I would be disgusted by a guy like that, but I couldn't help but be fascinated.

"Why you perving on my best friend?" A voice says from behind me causing me to jump up and let out a shriek.

I turn around too see an amused Farkle standing behind me with numerous beer bottles in his hands.

"Dude, how many do you need?!" I ask as I gesture towards them.

The light brown haired guy shrugs, "I need to forgot about my problems"

I watch him curiously, "And what problems do you have boy-genius?"

"I've been love with this since our senior year and she looks at me like I'm her dorky friend"

I sigh before wrapping an arm around him, "I'm sure she doesn't"

"She only talks to me when she wants help or if she wants us to do homework together"

I wince before shrugging slightly, "Maybe, she's just nervous"

"Or maybe I'm gonna end up alone" He wails loudly causing me to laugh slightly.

"You're not gonna end up alone Farkle" I say softly, causing Farkle to snap his head up and gaze at me intently.

My eyes widen as I see the boy stood next to me attempt to lean in, luckily I come to my senses and step away.

"Farkle, just because you're heartbroken over this girl doesn't mean you should try it on with me, I won't make you feel better"

"Of course it will" A voice says from behind me, I turn my head too see Lucas stood next to me with a sloppy grin on his face.

I raise an eyebrow, "And how would you know?"

Lucas narrows his eyes at me, "I'm not a tin-man, I have had feelings before"

"Shocker" I murmur under-my breath.

"I think that the best solution for getting over heartbreak, is having distractions. Plenty of distractions"

I freeze slightly before looking up at the dark blonde in-front of me.

Farkle nods, "I'm gonna find myself a distraction, hopefully a really desperate one"

I turn to face Lucas properly once, it's just us two and all I can do is watch him with a child-like wonder.

"You where talking about yourself"

"What blondie? I'm not following"

I nod, "When you where talking about distractions, you where talking about yourself"

Lucas shakes his head as he rubs the back of his neck, "N-No, I wasn't"

"You where"

"If I was talking about me then why would my nickname on campus be 'Fuckboy Friar'"

I give him a small smile, "That's exactly why they call you 'Fuckboy Friar' because you want distractions"

"Blondie, go figure someone elses life out because I really can't be bothered" He snaps before walking away.

I wince slightly, I'm pretty sure I just touched a nerve.

I wasn't prying into his life to be a bitch, but there was something about the way he carried himself that made me curious about him.

An arm wraps it's way around my shoulder causing me to jump slightly at the sudden contact, I look up and see it's the guy who gave Riles and I, the spiked drinks when we first arrived here.

I roll my eyes before shrugging his arm off my shoulder, he looks down at me with an amused look.

"Hey pretty girl, where's your friend?"

I snort, "Gladly, she's far away from you"

The guy chuckles before stroking my arm, "Babe, if you wanted me you could of just said so"

I narrow my eyes, "Trust me, I don't want you"

"Of course you do, I can see it in your eyes"

I laugh, "Why would I want some desperate loser, who spikes girls drinks?"

The guys jaw locks in anger causing me to regret everything I just said, he advances towards me threateningly

"What did you just say?"

I stiffen slightly before taking a step backwards, "I said the truth"

"I think you need to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut"

"And I think you need to give her some personal space" A familiar voice says from behind me, causing relief to flood through me.

The guy looks up, "She was being a little bitch"

"You spiked my drink!" I cry out defensively.

He grabs my arm roughly causing me to wince massively, "I didn't do shit!"

My eyes widen when I see Lucas' shove this asshole roughly.

"Don't grab a girl like that!"

The guy looks at Lucas in anger before cowering away slightly, "Whatever, I'm out of here!" He growls.

"Coward" Lucas murmurs underneath his breathe.

"I thought you where mad at me" I say quitely.

The dark blonde shakes his head, "I wasn't mad at you, I just don't like people getting involved in my personal life. And even IF I was mad at you, I wasn't going to let some asshole get in your face"

I give Lucas a small smile, "Thanks Fuckboy Friar"

He chuckles before giving me a wink, "No problem, blondie"

"You've technically saved me twice tonight"

"I'm just a modern day Superman"

I laugh, "I wouldn't quite say Superman"

Lucas looks down at me with a smirk, "Well, what would you say?"

I feel my cheeks burn at the intensity, that's burning in his eyes, "I-I"

He chuckles before edging closer, "Y-You"

I bite my lip, as I allow my eyes to drift from his sea-green eyes down to his lips.

"LUKEY PUKEY!" A voice shrills.

And there goes the moment...

I cringe inwardly when I see Missy striding towards us, her entire aura screaming desperation.

"I've been looking for you all night!" She cries out as she awkwardly bashes her lashes towards him.

Lucas winces as he lets out a squeak, "H-Hey Missy"

"So, how've you been?" She asks him as she trails a finger down his chest.

The dark blonde looks at her uncomfortably before gently taking her finger of his chest, "A lot better without you"

I let out a noise which is the mixture of a gasp and a laugh.

Damn, Friar is savage.

Missy pouts up at him before a smirk appears on her lips, "Are you trying to play hard to get?"

"I promise you, I'm not playing anything"

"But why?!" She whines loudly, her voice goes through me like the scraping of cultery.

"Because, you follow me home!" Lucas cries out causing a quiet giggle to escape my lips.

"Four times! I only did it four times!"

Jesus.

He really needs to file for somesort of restraining order.

Because this girl is bat-crap, crazy.

Missy composes herself before looking at him fully, "Is this because, I took pictures of you when you where asleep?"

Lucas' eyes widen, "WHAT?!"

I feel my own eyes widen as well, as I carefully back up from the scene which is unfolding.

I feel myself back up into a figure, I turn around to apologise but I automatically freeze.

Standing in-front of me, is Josh's new girlfriend Alyssa.

And obviously, she's fucking more gorgeous up close.

"S-Sorry" I murmur, as I keep my head facing the floor.

"You're Maya right?" She asks softly causing my head to snap up.

I nod slowly, "Yeah, and you're Alyssa"

The brunette winces slightly, "I'm sorry about the whole Josh thing"

I shrug, "We where just clearly wrong for each other"

"Even so, we should of told you sooner, it wasn't fair on you"

Your right, it really wasn't fucking fair on me.

"What's done is done" I say dismissively.

Alyssa gives me a small smile, "At least the guy you came here with is cute"

I turn my head towards to where Lucas' is stood, his expression showed his horror towards Missy's stalker attitude towards him.

I shrug, "I don't even know him, we just kind of met"

"If I was you, I'd be all over him"

"He's a player, and after I just got cheated on, I'm not really fancing going after someone like that"

The brunette winces slightly before she composes herself, "Well, maybe there is more too him than meets the eyes"

I study him closely when I think back to the distractions talk, we had earlier this evening.

"Even so, I don't think It'd work out"

"Hey Al" A familiar husky voice says, I turn my attention back to the brunette stood in-front of me.

I feel my entire freeze up when I see Josh passing Alyssa a drink.

"M-Maya" He chokes out.

"Josh" I state numbly.

"You're a dick!" A voice behind me slurs, I turn my head too see my roommate and best friend stood next to me.

"Riley" Josh notes awkwardly.

"Don't say my name, you piece of shit!" She snaps, causing laughter to escape my lips.

"Alright honey, calm down"

"Peaches, he broke your heart!"

I look at Josh before I shake my head, "I-I don't think he did"

"W-What?" My ex-boyfriend asks, his expression appeared to be hurt.

"You're not the one for me Josh, we weren't right for each other"

"Well who is the one for you?" Riley asks, as she places a hand on my shoulder.

I shrug, "I-I don't know, but I know he's out there"

"Well he'll be doing his thing, and you'll be doing yours, then you'll end up together and It'll be beautiful"

"Someone pass me a barf bag" Lucas says as his face contorts with disgust.

"It's cute!" I say defensively.

"It's pathetic" He mocks, "Love is a myth, doesn't exist"

"What about all them couples who are married for like eighty years?"

"They're all lying to themselves, or they are just afraid that they'll end up dying alone" He states simple.

"You are such pessimist"

Lucas shakes his head, "I'm a realist, blondie"

I give him an amused look, "A jackass is what you are, pretty boy"

He chuckles before looking down at me, "And you're a neuoritc possesive bitch"

I narrow my eyes at him before shoving him, "Jerk!"

Riley looks around, "Where's Farkle?"

I shrug, "Last time, I saw him he went looking for desperate girls"

The brunette groans before gesturing towards herself, "Well, I'm a desperate girl!"

Lucas gives her an amused look, "You want Farkle?"

"I wouldn't say I want him, but I'd happily take him"

I give a smile, "Of course, you would"

"If you want, I'll stop out tonight so that you and Farkle, can have our room?"

Riley shakes her head before crossing her arms, "I'm not going to have sex with him, not yet anyway"

I laugh slightly, "Not yet?"

The brunette shrugs, "Well you never know, what could happen"

"You want Farkle!" Lucas exclaims happily, as he points at her with excitement riddled all over him.

"I want anyone!" Riley cries out causing me to laugh and wrap an arm around her.

"Aw, honey"

Speaking of the light-brown haired genius, Farkle stumbles up towards us with a grin on his face.

"Hey guys!"

I quickly shove Riley in-front of him, causing her cheeks to flush red.

Me and Lucas step backwards to give them more privacy, in the hopes that they'd end up hooking up.

"Well, now I need to find a nice girls place to stop at" Lucas states happily as he rubs his hands together.

"You could stop at mine" I blurt out.

The dark blonde looks down at me with a smirk, "You want me to stop at your place blondie?"

"W-Well, Riley's bed will be free"

"What about your bed?" He asks, as he looks down at me with intimacy.

My eyes widen, "Uh,.."

Lucas laughs loudly, "I'm joking! But fine I'll stop over! But I'm not having sex with you, I'm not that kind of guy"

I give him a look of amusement, "Course your not, I'm sure the whole Fuckboy Friar, thing is all bullshit"

He laughs slightly, "Exactly, it's all lies!"

"Now, why don't I believe you?"

"Maybe you've got trust issues, who knows?"

I laugh before rolling my eyes, "You're an idiot"

Lucas frowns, "I thought, I was a jackass"

I laugh again, "Oh yeah, and you're that too"

"You saw such sweet things to me, blondie"

I shrug, "It's my pleasure, really"


	4. Chapter 4

I look over at Lucas tiredly as I internally pray that he was ready to go home, due to the fact that I invited him to stay the night because there was a 98 percent chance that Farkle and Riley would be having sex in his room tonight.

Lucas looks over at me and sighs slightly, "You ready to go home blondie?"

I nod slowly as a yawn escapes my lips, "Please"

"Come on" He says softly, as he puts his hand on the small of my back causing my cheeks to warm up slightly.

We walk wordlessly out of the house.

"Do you wanna walk home or get a Uber?" He asks.

"Walk" I murmur, "I like having the breeze"

The dark blonde looks over at me with an amused look, "I've asked many girls that question, and your the only one who's said walk"

I shrug, "All them girls are pussy's"

He laughs loudly, "I forget that your such a badass"

I nod proudly, "Of course I am, look at me!"

Lucas snorts, "You're five foot tall"

"I could still kick your ass, pretty boy"

He whistles before he wiggles his eyebrows at me, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

I give him a wink, "Whatever you want it too be"

A chuckle escapes the much taller boys lips, "So what do you major in blondie?"

"Oh, I'm an art major"

"Ah, that makes sense, cause you've got a painting in a musuem"

"What's your major?"

"I'm on scholarship actually, a basketball one"

"Impressive" I note.

Lucas shrugs, "I don't mind it"

I look up at him curiously, "Is that not what you wanna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't seem that passionate about it"

The dark blonde looks down at me with amusement flickering in his eyes, "Are you sure your major isn't psycology? Because you've been prying into my life all night"

I laugh slightly before shrugging, "I'm just nosy"

"Not shit" He murmurs causing me to shove him roughly.

"So do you wanna do basketball or not?"

"I've always wanted to be a vet"

I blink, "A vet?"

"Yeah, I grew up on a farm when I was younger"

"I wish I grew up on a farm, I grew up in a sketchy apartment block"

"Where you from?"

"New York, and yourself pretty boy?"

Lucas chuckls slightly, "I'm from a Texas"

I give him a teasing grin, "So you're a Huckleberry?"

"No blondie, I'm not a Huckleberry"

"Oh I think you are!" I call out.

"You're an ass" He murmurs moodily, like a child causing laughter to errupt from my lips.

"Speaking of ass, how many girls did you hook-up with tonight?"

"Around six"

My eyes widen, "S-Six?!"

"I know, I could of done better. My personal best is around thirteen"

I choke on my own spit, "I-In one night?!"

Lucas chuckles, "In three hours"

"What the fuck?" I mumble in amazement.

The sea-green eyed boy shrugs, "I've just got a pretty face"

"You're a whore!" I snort.

Lucas gasps before holding a hand to his chest, "I am not a whore!"

"You're a like 90 percent whore and 10 percent man!"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing"

I purse my lips, "Well don't you want an actual girlfriend?"

His eyes widen before he steps away from me, "Are you making a move?"

I narrow my eyes before slapping his shoulder, "No, I'm not making a move!"

"Oh good"

Ouch.

God, I didn't know I was that bad.

Jesus.

"Thanks" I say dryly.

The dark blonde chuckles, "I-I didn't mean it like that, it's just your not my type blondie"

I place my hands on my hips, "And why is that?"

"You're neurotic, and clearly have trust issues, plus you seem like someone who'd turn up at my apartment unannounced all the time"

"Hey, the apartment thing is romantic!" I defend.

"It's creepy" He corrects.

"It's cute, it's like a little surprise"

"Well that depends"

"On what pretty boy"

Lucas looks down at me, "Well blondie, do you have clothes on?"

"Yes-"

"Are these clothes part of some sort of costume?"

"No-"

"Are they sexy clothes?"

"No-"

"Is any role play involved?"

"No-"

"Then it's not like a little surpise, it's creepy"

I clench my jaw before shoving him, "You're just an asshole, who just thinks about sex all the time"

"Every guy just thinks about sex all the time"

"Not all of them"

"I hate to break it to you blondie, but we're all the same. There's no such thing as a good guy"

"Yes there is!" I cry out.

"Whoever this good guy is, he's a liar. I promise you this"

"Maybe he's lying for a good reason" I defend.

Lucas scoffs, "Or maybe he's just after sex like every other guy"

I narrow my eyes, "You're a jackass!"

"And for the millionth time blondie, I'm a realist, I'm just telling you what every guy is thinking"

I nod before pursing my lips, "Alright then, say if you saw me at a party what would you think?"

"What?"

"Would you wanna hook up with me?"

"That depends"

"On what?"

"Well, what would we be talking about?"

I nod, "Like, what do I talk to guys about?"

"Exactly, I need to get some sort of vibe so I know you won't do a Missy on me and follow me home"

Laughter escapes my lips before, I think for a moment then respond, "I always ask guys about their families"

Lucas' eyes widen, "Then no, there's no way in hell, I'd hook up with you"

Ouch, again.

He sighs when he sees my offended expression, "Look it's nothing personal, but you're too full on. Your wife material, not hook-up material"

I tilt my head, "Isn't wife material good?"

"Eventually, but not right away, if you're like that straight away you just appear clingy"

I pout, "But I am clingy!"

"That's not a turn-on, having commitment issues now that's a turn on, oh that and daddy issues"

"Well I've deffiantly got the second one" I murmur.

"I can tell"

I look up, "How? Josh didn't even realise"

"Well, it's obvious. You're so desperate to find love, because what I'm gonna guess is that your dad left, so you wanna prove to yourself that true-love actually exists"

I blink.

Well shit.

I've known this guy a few hours, and he knows me better than most people I've known my entire life.

"Shit" I breathe out, before I look down uncomfortably.

Lucas shrugs, "My mom's a shrink, I grew up learning how to read people"

I nod before laughing slightly, "Well my mom's read that many self-help books, so I guess so did I"

"Parents really fuck up their kids don't they?"

"They do, how did yours fuck you up?"

Lucas gives me a teasing look, "Are you making a move?"

I narrow my eyes, "No asshole, I'm trying to be a friend"

He chuckles before holding his hands up, "Well, My mom and dad left me when I was around thirteen, they got a divorce then decided that they wanted to live their own lives without a kid weighing them down, so they sent me and my sister to live on the farm with my Papa Joe"

Fuck, his parents sound like actual pieces of shits.

"Your parents are dicks"

"You're telling me" He murmurs, "They feel bad now though, so they give me a lot of money to compensate for all the damage they caused"

"They're still fucking dicks"

"So, what happened with your dad?"

I wince slightly, "He had another family, told us he was going shopping and he never came back"

"Well he's a fucking dick as well"

"Agreed"

"You know blondie, you've made me open up far too much on this walk back to your place"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Lucas shrugs, "I don't know, I never really talk to girls"

"Well I'm not just a girl, I'm a friend"

"I thought, I told you about being clingy" He teases causing my eyes to narrow.

"Come on pretty boy, you wanna be my friend?"

"Fine blondie, I'll be your friend but can we have occasional benefits?"

I laugh as I slap his shoulder, "No we can not"

"So boring" He murmurs, "But I guess, it can work"

I rub my eyes tiredly, "I can't wait to get to bed"

Lucas winks, "I thought you said, no benefits?"

"Let me rephrase that, I can't wait to go to my OWN bed, on my OWN"

"How much longer are we off?"

I shrug before a yawn escapes my lips, "About five minuets, if that?"

"It's too far!" He pouts.

"Baby" I snort.

"Oooh, I like being called baby!"

I roll my eyes, "How the hell do you get girls to have sex with you?"

Lucas gives me a grin before lifting up his shirt to reveal perfectly sculpted abs, I feel my breathe hitch slightly as heat grows in between my legs.

"Fuck, it's like you're fucking photoshopped!" I cry out.

He chuckles, "Well, thank you blondie"

"I don't know, how I'm gonna do it" I admit.

"Do what?" He asks as he tilts his head slightly.

"Be single, I don't know how to be single anymore"

"It's not hard, trust me"

My eyes widen as I feel a lightbulb moment appear in my mind.

"You can coach me!" I cry out happily.

"I can, what now?"

"You can teach me how to be single!"

"But it's easy!"

I shake my head before grabbing his arm, "No, because you've just told me how clingy I am, I need you to tell me, what I'm doing wrong and give me pointers on how to land a really good guy"

Lucas sighs before nodding as a small laugh escapes his lips, "Fine, I'll teach you how to be single, I guess?"

"Thank you!"

"Can we start in the morning though, because I feel dead? Because you've opened me up too much about my past and I feel emotionally drained"

I laugh as I look over at him with a small smile, "Yes, we can start in the morning"

We walk silently as I lead him up the enterance for the dorms where Riley and I stay, I fish out my key from my pocket before walking inside.

"I've been in this building many times, how odd that we never met before" Lucas murmurs from behind me.

I scoff, "Now why doesn't that surpise me?"

"Because I'm gorgeous"

I laugh slightly before carrying on down the hallway towards, where my dorm room is and finally there it is the seventh one on the left.

I unlock the door happily before swinging the door open, I wince when I see things still smashed up from earlier from when Riley caught Charlie cheating.

There was a smashed lamp shade, and shards of light bulb covering my entire carpet.

"Shit blondie, what happened here?" He asks amused.

"Riley caught her ex-boyfriend cheating"

The dark blonde winces, "Remind me never to cheat on Riley"

I attempt to tip-toe around the glass, so that I can reach my bed when I feel something pierce my foot letting a shriek of pain escape my lips.

Fuck, ow, ow, ow.

Son of a bitch.

"You okay?"

I turn my head and see Lucas safely sat on Riley's bed with no shards of glass in his foot.

Lucky fucker.

"I-I got glass in my foot" I whimper.

The dark blonde sighs before tip-toeing out of the room, I follow his direction with a confused expression.

Where the hell did he go?

He returns moments later holding a dustpan and brush, I can't help but smile at him.

"I got this blondie" He says softly, as he bends down and begins to brush away the scattered pieces of lamp shade and lightbulb.

I furrow my eyebrows towards the boy in-front of me, he genuinely seems like such a good guy, so why does he feel the need to hook up with ten girls a night, it didn't make sense.

He could have any girl he wanted, so why does he choose too have none?

"And we're done here!" He announces as he stands up and gently places the pieces of the various objects into my bin.

"Thank you" I murmur gratefully.

Lucas gives me a smile before bending down in-front of me, "Now, let's have a look at your foot?"

I nod before shoving my foot in his face causing laughter to escape from his lips.

"Do you have any tweezers?"

I quickly not before reaching over to my bedside table and pulling out my draw to reveal my tweezers and other numerous beauty products. I reach back over to my orginal postion and give the pretty boy in-front of me my tweezers.

"Alright, this might sting just a little"

I nod as I clench my jaw, as I brace myself for the pain, I wince as I feel the glass being removed as a sharp pain surrounds my foot.

"And we're done, it's all okay now"

I look down at him with a small smile, "Thank you, pretty boy"

He chuckles before standing up and going towards my door where a first aid kit is placed at the back of it, like it is in every dorm in campus for safety regulations.

Lucas opens the first aid kit before taking out some alcohol rubbing wipes and moving towards me, I wince when the wipe connects with my foot.

"This is so you don't get an infection"

My chest warms at his thoughtfulness and kindness.

"You'll make a really good vet you know" I whisper.

He looks up at me with a small smile, "Really?"

I return the smile, "Really"

 **A/N: Just a few questions, I was hoping you would answer for me in the review section.**

 **Who is your favourite character so far?**

 **Are you shipping Lucaya, Joshaya or do you want Zaya or even Maya/OC, in this story?**

 **What would you like too see happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

I blink as I feel my eyelids open due to the heavy sunlight streaming through my window. My head snaps to the left when I hear husky mumbling.

Everything from last night suddenly floods back to me, I invited Lucas to sleepover because Riley was hooking up with Farkle.

I look over at the dark blonde haired boy once again, he looked so peaceful and innocent when he was asleep.

"Pancakes..." I hear him murmur in his sleep causing me to burst out into a fit of giggles.

Who would of thought, Fuckboy Friar would be dreaming about pancakes?

I wince as I see my laugher is causing him to move and wriggle a lot more frequently.

A loud groan escapes his lips as he burys his head even deeper into Riley's pillow.

Shit I think I've woke him.

Relief floods through me when I hear a small snore escape his lips.

I hear my phone let out a loud bleep causing me to mentally curse, I check my phone and see that it's an email from one of my professors.

Shit.

I didn't hand in my essay last night.

Holy fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Mother fucker!" I curse out.

"Good morning to you too" Lucas murmurs as he rolls over and looks at me with an adorable confused expression.

"I forgot to hand in my essay!"

I quickly get out of bed and race towards my woredrobe which stood in the corner of my room.

I let out a loud yelp as my left foot gets caught in an item of clothing which had been left in the floor, which causes me to land flat face with the floor.

A loud laugh escapes the sea-green eyed boys lips from the other end of the room.

I pout, "I'm not having a good day..."

"No shit, blondie" He remarks.

"I need to find my professor!" I state suddenly, as I rumage through my woredrobe for a pair of jeans because all I'm currently wearing is an oversized t-shirt.

"It's one essay, it'll be fine"

"It won't be fine!" I cry out, "I need to get this art internship, this summer and I need a completely perfect record!"

"You worry too much"

I shake my head as I grab a pair of black ripped jeans from the bottom of my woredrobe, "I worry the perfect amount"

"You're neurotic" Lucas states dryly as he rubs his eyes.

I narrow my eyes, "I am NOT neurtoic!"

"Because that was convincing" He murmurs as he sits up and looks around the room with a confused expression.

I shake my head, "Listen, just let yourself out pretty boy, I really can't fuck this up"

"Where's your professor at anyway blondie?" He asks as he places his shirt back on.

"She's in the 'Hamilington Building', which is all the way across campus!" I whine loudly as I find my boots on the floor and quickly slide them onto my feet.

Lucas snorts, "It's like a two minuet walk, you're being dramatic"

I roll my eyes before I make my way over towards my desk and find my essay sat perfectly, in a plastic wallet. I grab it and flee my dorm without saying goodbye the sea-green eyed beauty sat on my roommates bed. I brace myself before I begin running towards the buidling where my old-grumpy ass professor is waiting to roast my sorry ass.

I groan loudly as I feel my feet ache due to the heeled boots I was wearing and the sprinting I was practically doing.

Relief floods inside of me when I can see the building in-front of me, come on Maya just move your little legs even faster.

I prepare myself for the worst before I push the double doors open, luckily this building was only built for the art department so there wasn't any stairs and it was fairly small compared to others on campus.

I attempt to even out my breath before I go face-to-face with Professor Rowlins.

My hands begin to sweat slightly as I knock on her classroom door.

Shit, shit, shit.

She's gonna scream at me.

Fuck.

I'm going to cry.

Literal tears are going to spill out of my eyes.

The door swings open to reveal my fourty-seven year old professor who's expression was far from happy.

"Miss. Hart, I expected better from you"

I flinch, "I-I know, I'm really sorry it's just-"

"She was tutoring me all night" A voice interjects from behind me.

My eyes widen when I see a slightly red faced Lucas standing behind me with a charming smile across his face.

Professor Rowlins giggles slightly, "And who might you be?"

What the fuck?

The old hag, can actually laugh?!

Lucas winks towards her before shaking her hand, "I'm Lucas Friar, M'am"

"You most certainly are" She murmurs as she eyes him up as if he was the last slab of meat, at the deli counter.

"So, is Maya okay with handing her essay in now? Because I'd really hate for to get in trouble because of me"

Professor Rowlins eyes me up with distain before nods, "Just this once Maya"

I nod as a smile errupts onto my face, "Thank you!"

"You should bring your boyfriend too class sometime"

"Oh he's not my-"

"It'd be my pleasure!" Lucas says as gives her a wink before he faces me, "Come on...we need to feed the cats now"

"I'll see you around" She murmurs dreamily as she grabs my essay before going back into her classroom.

I blink.

What the hell just happened?

"Thank you!" I cry out as I turn around too face Lucas, with happiness beaming off me.

Lucas chuckles, "Well it seemed like it meant a lot to you, so I thought I'd help you out"

I feel my stomach flutter wildly.

No one has ever been that considerate towards me before.

"It means a lot"

"Seem as I just helped you out, I think you should buy me breakfast"

I nod quickly, "I'll happily buy you breakfast"

"Shall we go the cafe' on the corner?

"Yeah sure" I say simply as I look up at him a small smile.

My eyes widen as I feel a figure roughly collide with me causing a familiar laughter too ring through my ears, obviously it would be Lucas laughing when I get injured.

I snap my head up and see Zay from my art class.

"S-Sorry, I wasn't look" He says as he gives me a warm smile.

I return the smile before shrugging, "I clearly wasn't either"

Zay laughs, "Y-You look nice today.."

"Uh.." I start awkwardly before I laugh slightly.

"Sorry! I shouldn't of said that, you have a boyfriend!"

"Actually she doesn't" Lucas interjects as he moves towards us, "They broke up"

Zay's smile widens, "R-Really'?"

I nod, "Yeah, he was an idiot"

"Well you certainly deserve more than that!"

I narrow my eyes when I hear the dark blonde stood next to me begin to make gagging noises, I quickly shove him away before turning to Zay with a sugary sweet smile.

"Sorry about...him. And you're right, I do deserve better, so much better!"

"Well, why don't I take you out on a date and I'll give you better?"

"Uh..."

"Yes, she says yes!" Lucas says quickly as he takes a step towards us.

"Uh, okay, I'll pick you up at around seven on Friday, how does that sound?"

"That sounds like music to her ears, doesn't it blondie?" The sea-green eyed boy says as he slings an arm around my shoulders.

Zay laughs, "Um, by the way on our date I will be able to speak to Maya won't I?"

"Yes you will" The boy next too me answers causing me to elbow his stomach.

"Yes you will" I correct as I give the boy in-front of me a soft grin.

"Good, I'll see you then"

I stare off into the distance, as I watch Zay walk away from us.

"Look at you blondie, you've been single for one day and you already have a date!"

I narrow my eyes, "I don't want a date!"

His eyebrows furrow together, "What? Why not?"

"I'm not ready, to start dating yet"

"I know what you should do?"

"What?" I ask softly, as we begin walking again.

"I think you should go lesbian, and totally let me watch"

I slap his shoulder, "I already tried at a high-school party, it wasn't my thing"

Lucas whistles, "Blondie, that is hot!"

I feel my cheeks burn slightly as I look up at him with a glare, "I can't believe, you got me a date that I don't want to go on"

"Then cancel, it's not hard"

I look down, "I can't we're in the same class, it'll get awkward"

The dark blonde holds his hands up in defense, "I was just trying to help!"

I sigh, "I know you where, and I did ask you for advice but I don't know if I'm ready"

My eyes widen slightly as Lucas' gently grabs my shoulders and looks down at me.

"Look, it's one date. You're not getting married to the guy, it's one meal, it's nothing"

I roll my eyes, "Obviously, you'd say that! You are incapable of having an actual relationship"

"Wow, you can be hurtful at times blondie" He says teasingly as he releases my shoulders and we continue walking again.

"I'm sure you'll get over it pretty boy"

"I'll get over it a lot faster, if we hurry this along and you buy me breakfast"

I cock my eyebrow up, "Why do you have somewhere to be?"

"I may or may not have scheduled sex in about fifteen to twenty minuets"

I choke slightly, "Y-You have scheduled sex?"

Lucas nods, "Obivously, otherwise how would I be able to fit in all my friends with benefits?"

"You're a pig"

"So what's his name? The guy you're going on a date with"

"Oh he's called Zay, he's a nice guy"

The dark blonde snorts, "I can tell"

My eyes narrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's like the guy version of you, just desperate to find love and all that shit"

"You say that as if it's a bad thing?"

"Well that depends..."

"On what pretty boy?"

"Well do you want him to propose after two months of dating"

I snort, "I doubt he's going to proprose after two months"

Lucas shrugs before pursing his lips together, "I don't know, he seemed a little forward on the whole giving you better thing"

"He's just a nice guy!" I say as we arrive outside the cafe'

"I told you blondie, there's no such thing as a nice guy" He states as he holds the door open and gestures for me to step inside.

A scoff escapes my lips, "You do realise, that you just said this while holding a door open for me?"

His sea-green eyes roll, "I'm being polite, it doesn't mean I'm a nice guy"

I let out a small huff, "Anyway, what do you want for breakfast then?"

"Pancakes!"

I giggle to myself when I think back to earlier this morning when Lucas was sleep-talking about pancakes.

"What's so funny?"

I give him a teasing grin, "Nothing..."

Lucas furrows his eyebrows before letting out a small laugh, "Okay then..."

"So what's your poison on this fine morning?"

An amused look casts over his face, "What's my posion?"

I nod, "What's your poison?"

"Why are you sounding like a eightys cop right now?"

"I-It's just a saying"

He shakes his head as he holds his hand up, "Well don't say it again"

I roll my eyes, "Fine, what drink do you want with your pancakes?"

"Orange juice please" He says innocently.

I blink, "Fuckboy Friar has manners?"

The dark blonde shrugs, "My meemaw raised me right"

Aw.

Oh my fucking god.

That is offically the cutest thing I've ever heard.

"Honestly, thank you for helping me out earlier" I say softly.

Lucas chuckles, "Don't sweat it blondie, we're friends now right?"

"Yeah, I guess we are"

"Well friends help each other out don't they?"

A small smile graces my lips, "I guess they do"

"Now stop guessing and go get my pancakes!" He says promptly before shoving me lightly before the counter.

 **IDK, How I feel about this chapter...**

 **I feel as if it was kind of shitty, but I have to admit I did find Lucas very cute, helping out Maya like that.**

 **So who's your favourite character so far?**

 **And what would you like too see happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

My eyebrows furrow together when I hear a loud knock echo my dorm room, I hestiantly go towards my door before I examine my oufit, I was wearing duck pajamma pants with a baggy band t-shirt over the top and my mane of blonde curls sat ontop my head in a messy bun.

I shrug, I'm sure it's no one important knocking anyway it's probably some girl looking for a pair of tweezers or asking if she rubbed in her fake-tan on her back properly.

I swing the door open to reveal a smiling Lucas Friar holding a pizza box.

I tilt my head, "Hello?"

"I bring Pizza"

I grin happily before stepping aside, "You may enter"

"I thought that would be the case" He murmurs before sititng down at my desk chair.

Happiness comes over me as I go towards my desk where the pizza box is currently laying, I pry open to box to reveal melted cheese heaven.

Without a moment of hestiation I quickly, grab a silce and take a large bite.

"Not, that I don't love you turning up with free pizza-"

Lucas tilts his head, "Who said it was free blondie?"

I blink, as I quickly make my way over towards my bedside table and grab my purse, I unzip it and take out a ten dollar bill before going back to where I was previously stood.

"Here you go" I say as I attempt to pass him the money, but his large hand blocks me off as a chuckle escapes his lips,

"I was joking, I'm the guy I'm supposed to pay"

"What are you doing here Pretty boy?" I ask as I take another bite out of my pizza.

"Oh, I had a stalker incident in my dorm room"

My eyebrows furrow together, "Stalker incident"

"Missy has been outside my room, for nearly sixteen hours"

I choke on my pizza causing the dark blonde too quickly stand up and pat my back, I wave him off to assure him that I'm fine.

"S-Sixteen hours?" I manage out.

"And counting" He murmurs.

My eyes widen, "Jesus, there's seriously something wrong with that girl"

The sea-green eyed beauty snorts, "No shit!"

"How've you been, I've not seen your since our breakfast date?"

He rolls his eyes, "I've been good, you ready for your big date tomorrow night?"

I groan loudly before I grab another piece of pizza, "No, I don't really wanna go on it"

"Come on blondie, you need to get back on the whores"

I raise my eyebrow, "Horse?"

"Pardon?"

I laugh slightly, "The saying is 'you need to get back on the horse'"

Lucas' eyes widen massively, "Ohhh, that makes more sense"

I let out a loud laugh, "You're an idiot"

"Rude!"

My eyes roll before I compose myself, "What should I do?"

"About your really bad eyebrows?"

Ouch.

I quickly cover my eyebrows with my hands, "No!...I meant about my date asshole"

The dark blonde chuckles, "Just stop overthinking it, you're gonna make it seem more worse than It actually is"

"It is more worse!" I cry out as I take a large bite out of the cheesy heaven held in my hand.

"It's just a date, all you're doing is talking to a guy in a resturant"

I shake my head firmly, "It's commitment, and I can't deal with that right now!"

Lucas gives me an amused look, "I thought you wanted to find true love blondie?"

"I do! But shouldn't true love just happen naturally, I feel like this entire date is forced"

His eyes roll, "It's not forced, you're just overthinking"

"I just know it's not going to work out"

The dark blonde looks at me expectantly, "How? How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I don't feel the spark!" I wail loudly before digging into my pizza once again.

Loud laughter escapes the boy sat across from me lips, "The spark?!"

I furrow my eyebrows together as I nod, "Yeah, the spark"

"You need to get your head out of all this fairytale, crap! There's no such thing as true love or sparks or fireworks or whatever neurotic shit that is going through your pretty little head"

I falter slightly before I feel myself blush slightly at the pretty comment.

I couldn't help it, he's gorgeous and just gave me a backhanded compliment.

I shake my head firmly, "I-It can't be crap"

A small sigh escapes Lucas' lips, "W-Why can't it be crap?"

I curse myself mentally as I feel tears begin to build up in my eyes, "B-Because, b-before my dad left me he used to read me all these fairytales and they all found true love and lived happily ever after"

"Your dads a fucking ass!"

I look up shocked when I hear the hostility in the dark blondes voice, "W-What?"

"He's a fucking ass! How can he tell you all this happily ever after shit and then just leave you?!"

I blink, slightly.

It almost sounded like he cared, I feel the stomach churn slightly at the thought of Lucas caring about me.

"I-I don't know" I whimper slightly.

"Fuck this" Lucas murmurs as he stands up out of my chair.

My eyebrows knit together, "W-Where are you going?"

"WE, are going to cheer you up" He says as he grabs my hand and pulls me off my bed.

"I'm not in the mood to get drunk" I admit.

The dark blonde shakes his head, "No, you're going to show me your art, the one you told me about the first day we met"

"But it's closed"

A wicked grin crosses onto his lips, "That's where the fun part comes in"

My eyes widen massively, "Y-You want to break into the museum?!"

"See blondie, you're catching on" He says as he pats the top of my head, causing my eyes to narrow.

"Lucas! We can't just break into a museum"

He shrugs as he looks around, "Why not?"

I roll my eyes at his stupidity, "I don't know, it's illegal?"

"The law is meant to be broken" Lucas states simply as his grin widens.

"I really don't think it is!" I squeak out, as I feel him grab my wrist gently and pratically drag me out of my room.

"You think too much"

"Look at what I'm wearing!" I cry out as I gesture towards the pj's I'm currently stood in.

"We're about to break into a museum and you're worried about your outfit choice?"

I narrow my eyes, "That's not all I'm worried about!"

Lucas rolls his eyes, "I get it blondie, you're neurotic, you've got a lot of issues"

I smack his shoulder, "You can be a real ass, you know that?"

The dark blonde looks over at me and gives me a wink, "It's all part of my charm"

I snort as we step outside, luckily it was a warm evening, "What charm pretty-boy?"

"I have plently of charm, I'll have you know. That's why I have girls stalk me"

I shrug, "To be fair, I can't really argue with you on that one. I've never had a stalker before"

He chuckles, "Course not, you just do the stalking right, blondie?"

I let a small smile spread onto my lips, "I wouldn't say stalk"

"Just closely observe right?"

I laugh slightly, "Right"

"So, what's the painting of?" Lucas asks as he sticks his hands in his pockets as we step out of our college campus.

A smile overtakes my lips, "It's my childhood, just splattered across a canvas"

"I can't wait too see it then"

I feel my stomach do the churn thing again.

"You'll be impressed" I state jokingly, as I cross my arms against my chest.

"And if I'm not impressed?"

I shrug, "Then, I'll buy you food once again"

"I'm already not impressed"

My eyes roll, "You've not even seen it yet, you fat shit!"

Lucas laughs loudly, "God blondie, aren't you a little fireball?"

My shoulders shrug, "Don't insult my work, simple"

The dark blonde looks around our surroundings, "So far are we off, your museum then?"

A smile spreads across my lips as I point at the mulitcoloured building in-front of me, "We're right here"

"You really like this place don't you?"

"Yeah, I do" I say softly, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well not only are you smiling like a complete dork, but your eyes are sparkling"

I feel my cheeks blush at the mention of my eyes sparkling.

I turn too look up at the boy stood next too me, "So how are we planning on breaking in?"

"We just sweet-talk the security guard"

My eyes widen as I choke on my spit, "I-I'm not sweet-talking a security guard!"

"Why not!? It's easier then getting past all the alarms and shit"

I feel my heart fill with dread and anxiety as Lucas begins to pull me to until we're inches away from the building.

Where a bored looking man, is sat on the steps.

Shit.

Shit.

Fuck, I'm not enjoying this already.

We're going to get rejected.

Just flat-out rejected.

Lucas' eyes widen massively, "HOLY SHIT!" He cries out.

The man stands up suddenly, "Lucas Friar?!" He calls out happily.

The dark blonde chuckles before going towards the man and trapping him into a tight hug.

My eyebrows furrow at the scene which is currently un-folding, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that these guys know each other.

"Yogi!" Lucas cries, "How's it been man?"

Yogi?

What the hell is a Yogi?

"I've been good, how are you? How the scholarship going?"

The dark blonde chuckles before nodding, "It's going good, so you're a security guard now?"

'Yogi' shrugs, "I needed a job, kid number three is on the way"

"How's Darby doing?"

A smitten look spreads across the man's face, "She's perfect, just perfect"

Lucas laughs slightly, "I guess somethings never change"

"Clearly they do, who's this lovely lady next too you?"

Both boys turn to look at me causing my cheeks to flush red with embarassment.

"This is Maya, Maya this is my friend from high-school Yogi"

I step forward with a bright smile, "It's nice too meet you"

Yogi gives Lucas an amused look, "Have you actually found someone to tame you?"

"We're just friends actually..."

Laughter escapes the security guards lips, "Since when does Lucas Friar, only be 'just' friends with a girl?"

"Since this little pain in the ass came into my life" The dark blonde says as he slings an arm over my shoulder.

Yogi watches us with an amused look before glancing at his surroundings, "So what are you two doing here anyway?"

A look of mischief crosses onto Lucas' face, "We may need your help"

"Sure, whatever man. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have graduated high school"

"I need you to let us in"

"In where? In here?!"

"Please" The boy stood next too me says sweetly.

Yogi's eyes widen, "No way in hell! Did you just hear me, I've got kid number three on the way?! I can't lose my job"

"You won't lose it, we just need ten minuets that's it"

He sighs loudly before looking up, "Ten minuets?"

A grin grows onto Lucas' face, "Ten minuets"

"Fine, but if you tell anyone about this, I'll get Darby to kick your ass"

Laughter escapes both Lucas and I's lips, as we're silently ushered inside of the building which held so much hope for me, so much ambition, so much everything.

"Alright, you have ten minuets" Yogi whispers as he races towards the computer, most likely to shut of some of the security systems.

I quickly grab Lucas' hand and drag him towards where my art was currently being displayed, our feet where practically skidding across the floor, I've honestly never felt my heart beating so fast.

I was full of giddiness, excitement, and happiness.

I felt so alive.

Just purely alive.

No worries could even cloud my brain at this moment in time.

I stop at a half causing Lucas to crash into my back which sent me colliding with the floor which causes loud laughter to escape his lips.

I grow before helping myself up and dusting the dust of my pajamma pants.

"We're here!" I announce happily, as I take a step towards my painting.

I felt pride towards myself wash over me.

The painting was a mural, it was of my entire town, there was my school, my sketchy apartment block, there was 'Topanga's' where me and my friends used to hang out where we where younger, there was the park bench which I got drunk at for the first time, there was the 'Pizza Hut' where my mom told me, my father was never coming back, there was the hotel I had my senior prom.

It was just everything too me

It's my whole life.

"Woah" Lucas murmurs as he takes a step forward and scans the painting.

My stomach churns, as I internally pray that he likes the painting.

"You're so talent" He says softly in a tone which makes my heart combust ever so slighty.

"R-Really?" I croak out.

The dark blonde nods, "How the hell was Josh, not proud of you for this?"

I blink slightly before I open my mouth but before I can speak I'm cut off.

"Hell, I'm proud of you for this, you're amazing blondie!"

My stomach churns happily, as I look up at him with a toothy grin.

"T-Thank you!" I cry out happily.

"Please don't ever stop painting" He murmurs as he looks down at me with an expression, I've never seen on his face before.

I shake my head as a ghost of a smile appears on my lips, "I won't"

Lucas chuckles as he rubs a hand behind his neck, "Good...you know, I've never been around someone this talented before"

My stomach churns once again.

"S-Shut up!"

"No seriously, you're so good!"

Seriously Lucas, you need to stop being nice otherwise feelings are going to develop pretty soon and pretty fast.

Yogi peaks his head around the corner with an amused smile on his face, "Ten minuets is up, kiddos"

Lucas chuckles before he puts a hand on the small of my back, "Coming!"

We walk out silently out of the musuem, I just couldn't think of the words, I should say. I just felt so grateful that he made me do this tonight.

"Thanks Yog!" The dark blonde says as he gives the security guard a tight hug, "Give Darby and the kids my best"

"I always do, take care of him please" Yogi says as he turns to face me.

I give him a small smile, "I will, don't worry"

"I'll see you around man"

"Yeah, I'll see you Friar"

I turn to face Lucas as we begin walking down the steps of the museum, "Thank you"

"Huh?"

I laugh slightly, "Thank you for tonight, honestly it's been good"

The dark blonde chuckles, "Yeah it has"

"My heart was beating so loud"

Lucas smiles proudly before looking down at me, "That's the way, you should feel your entire life blondie"

"Well I hope I do"

"You know, we never actually got revenge on Josh"

My head snaps up, "What are you thinking?"

The dark blonde shrugs, "I'm not sure, I'm not much of a thinker, let me think"

I snort slightly before I look up at Lucas with content.

"I don't want revenge" I admit softly.

"W-What? Why?"

"I'm happier without him, isn't that better than any revenge?"

Lucas snorts, "You really need to stop reading Cosmo"

I narrow my eyes before I shove the dark blonde roughly causing him to trip up slightly, which makes me errupt into a fit of giggles.

 **A:N**

 **This may sound completely rude on my part, but as a writer my intention is to please the reader, so please if you get the time could you answer these questions in the reviews.**

 **Who is your favourite character so far?**

 **What would you like too see happen?**

 **What's your honest opinion on this story?**


	7. Chapter 7

I let out a small curse as I try and squeeze into my favourite little black dress, but it was just not cooperating with me, after a lot of cursing I decide to take off the little black demon.

I turn my head when I see my dorm room door swing open, panic rushes through me as I quickly cover my lady parts.

Amusement swirls around my roommates face as she steps into our dorm room.

"What are you doing?" Riley asks awkwardly.

I let out a snort, "I'm just trying to find a dress..."

The brunette's face lights up slightly, "For?"

A small growl escapes my lips, "A date..."

"Is it Lucas?!" She cries out excitedly as she grabs my arm happily.

A strange feeling forms in my chest at the mention of his name.

I shake my head, "N-No...I-It's someone else"

"And who might this mystery man be?" Riley asks as she sits down on her bed.

I shrug, "Just some guy from my class"

"Is he pretty?" She asks curiously as she rests her chin in the palm of her hands.

I roll my eyes, "He's a fairly good looking man yes"

"Is he as pretty as Lucas?"

Once again I roll my eyes, "Can we please stop discussing Lucas, you're putting me off my date?"

The brunette growls, "Just admit it peaches, you want to be on this date with Lucas not whoever the other guy is"

"His name is Zay"

"His name might as well be 'why-bother' because why are you actually bothering going on this date when you clearly like Lucas?"

I snort, "There is no way in hell, I have feelings for Lucas"

Her massive brown eyes roll, "You two spend a hell of a lot of time together, and everytime you come home after hanging out, you have this sparkle in your eyes"

I quickly shield my eyes, "There's no sparkle!"

"There is a bright, shinning, sparkle!"

I shake my head stubbornly, "I can't"

"You can't have feelings for him, or you can't admit it?" Riley asks as she stands up and crosses her arms firmly against her chest.

I feel my body begin to grow flustered, "W-What does it matter?!"

"Of course it matters! It's how you feel"

I resist the urge to allow tears to flood my eyes, "I need to get ready for my date"

"What you need, is to start admiting how you feel"

I turn around on my heel quickly, "What's the point?!"

The brunette sighs, "Please Maya, I want you to be happy"

I shrug as I pick up one of the many black dresses led on my bed, "I'm happy going on my date"

"Fine, but if you don't act soon, then you might miss your chance" She murmurs softly.

"There's nothing too miss" I mutter under my breath.

A sad sigh escapes my lips as I pick up one of the black dresses carelessly, at this moment in time I couldn't care less what I was wearing or how I looked.

I slip into the black dress, before I tie my blonde curls into a half-up and half-down hair kind of thing.

"You look nice" Riley murmurs stiffly.

I roll my eyes as I turn to face her, "I know you're not happy about this, because it isn't Lucas but at least fake a smile"

The brunette rolls her eyes before giving me a gigantic smile.

"This is for the best Riles, me and Lucas wouldn't work like that"

"Of course it would! You're best friends pratically"

"Exactly, we're friends"

"All great relationships start off as friends first"

An amused look graces my face, "What like you and Farkle?"

Her cheeks grow pink, "Perhaps"

My eyebrows furrow together when I hear a knock on my dorm door.

"Is he picking you up here?"

I shake my head, "No I'm meeting him at the car park"

Riley snorts, "How romantic"

I roll my eyes as I advance towards the door before opening it, I feel my breath hitch slightly when I see Lucas stood there with an innocent smile on his face.

A whistle escapes his lips, "Blondie, you are looking good"

I feel my heart catch in my throat as my cheeks burn brightly, "T-Thanks Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck, you know before your date"

My heart deflates when I hear no tone of sadness or jealously in his tone.

We where just friends.

And that's all we will ever be.

A fake smile grows onto my lips, "Thanks Pretty Boy"

Lucas chuckles, "Well, he's a lucky guy"

I falter massively, "R-Really?"

"Obviously, he's going out with THE Lucas Friar's best friend"

I roll my eyes before shoving him, "You're an ass!"

His face becomes serious, "Just be careful tonight yeah? And if he pulls something, call me don't even question it"

I nod, "I will, thank you"

The dark blonde rubs the back of his neck, "Well I gotta go, good luck"

I wave him off before he walks away from my door, I rest against my doorframe as I feel tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"You do have feelings, don't you?" Riley says softly, I turn around as I face her with tear glazed eyes.

I shrug, "I-I don't know"

"It's going to be okay Peaches" She says before I feel myself being pulled into a tight hug.

I pull away from her, "I-I really don't want to go on this date"

"No one's forcing you to go"

"But I need to go, I can't wait around for someone who doesn't want me" I say firmly before I grab my purse of my desk.

"Well good luck, I love you"

I give her a soft grin, "I love you too"

I compose myself before I leave my dorm room and begin to walk down the dorm room corridor.

My eyebrows furrow when I hear familiar voices in a hushed tone.

"So you're paying me for this right?"

"Yeah, just don't tell her"

"And why are you paying me to date your ex-girlfriend again?"

"I just don't want her hung up on me"

My eyes widen as I feel my stomach drop, I quickly charge around the corner to see Zay and Josh huddled together.

"You're an ass!" I cry out, as I reach forward and hit Josh with my purse.

Josh's eyes widen, "W-What?"

"How dare you pay someone to take me out on a date?!" I snap.

"M-Maya-" Zay calls out.

I narrow my eyes before I turn to face him, "And how dare you?!"

Zays eyes widen considerably, "I-I-"

"Y-You, Y-You" I mock as I grab his shirt and pull him towards me.

"Sorry" He squeaks out.

I roll my eyes as I let go of his shirt, "You're not worth it, none of you are"

Josh sighs before taking a step towards me, "Maya..."

I shake my head as I feel tears burn in my eyes, "How could you? After all this shit you put me through, couldn't you have just found an ounce of respect for me"

"Maya, I'm doing this because I care about you"

I scoff, "You're doing this because you care about yourself"

"I did care about you Maya, I promise you"

My eyes narrow, "Don't lie to me"

Josh growls before stepping dangerously close towards me, "Don't tell me how, or how I did feel"

"You broke my heart Josh, I really felt something for you"

"We weren't in love Maya, what we had it wasn't love"

I feel my heart clench massively as tears prickle in my eyes.

"D-Don't tell me what I felt" I say spitefully as I feel a stray tear roll down my cheek.

Familiar laughter echoes my ears, I whip my head around and see Lucas stood at the end of the hallway coming towards us, with his arms wrapped firmly against a tall brunette by his side.

"Look Maya, even he gave up on you what's it been two weeks? You push people away because you're so deluded" Josh hisses in my ear, causing me to cringe massively.

A strangled sob escapes my lips, "Fuck you!" I croak out, "Fuck you, you're a fucking dick"

Zay sighs as he pats Josh's shoulder, "Come on man, you're being cruel"

I narrow my eyes, "I'm not a fucking charity case!"

Josh laughs obnxiously, "Maya, your entire fucking life is a charity case!"

"Dude" The tall dark guy next to him interject.

"I bet there's a reason why your dad left Maya, and that reason was probably you!"

I feel the wind literally be knocked out of my chest.

"What the fuck did you just say?" A voice says from behind me.

"Oh looks like Prince Charming has returned"

Lucas narrows his eyes before shoving Josh against the wall behind me, "I'm gonna ask you again, what the fuck did you just say?"

I feel my stomach churn, as Lucas defends me.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I manage out as I look up at Josh.

His face contorts into an unreadable expression, "D-Do you want the the truth?"

Lucas nods, "Either we get the truth or you get my fist, got it?"

"Y-You where the first person to break my heart"

My eyebrows knit together, "You cheated on me?"

"Because...you didn't love me, you fooled yourself into thinking you loved me and that's what hurts the most"

"I-I"

Josh lets out a shaky laugh, "I see the way you look at this dofus, holding my shirt rather roughly I may add and you've never looked at me like that, not once"

My cheeks burn brightly, "W-We're not together, I don't have feelings for him"

"Then why did your entire face light up, as soon as you heard his voice?"

Lucas lets go off Josh because staring at me with a wary expression, "Maya?"

I let out a fake laugh, "Josh, you're being a idiot, I don't have feelings for Lucas"

"Well still, you never looked at me like that"

"And I never will" I murmur.

Josh sighs before grabbing Lucas' fist and releasing it from his shirt before shaking his head and walking away.

I turn towards Lucas with tear brimmed eyes, "I-I"

He lets out a small sigh before wrapping me into a tight hug, I rest into his chest before a small sob escapes my lips.

"It's okay blondie"

"Promise?" I whimper.

The dark blonde chuckles before nodding into the crook of my neck, "I promise"

We pull away for a few seconds, I wipe my cheeks roughly in the hopes to remove the mascara trail which was probably down my cheeks.

"You can go back to your date" I say softly, "Sorry about this"

"Nonsense, you're my friend and you need help, you're more important than some booty-call"

Something sparks inside my stomach when he says that I'm more important.

"Now blondie, the night is still young so why don't we head out?"

"Where would we go?"

Lucas shrugs, "Anywhere the world is our oyster"

I snort, "You're strangely optimistic"

"And you're irratingly neurotic"

I roll my eyes, "You're also a massive asshole"

A cheeky smile crosses onto his face, "It's all part of my charm"

I snort, "I hate to break it too you pretty boy, but that charm of yours is non-existent"

"You've had a rough evening, you clearly don't know what you're saying"

I laugh, "Clearly"

"So what do you wanna do blondie?"

"I wanna watch the stars"

Lucas snorts, "We're not doing that"

I pout, "Why not?"

"Because we're not a couple, I'm not watching stars with you, it's weird"

I roll my eyes while ignoring the pang in my stomach, "You're weird! But fine let's just go back to my room and watch films"

"Sounds simple enough"

We walk back to my room in a comfortable silence, when I walk in my room I see that Riley has already left presumably going on another date with Farkle.

Lucas laughs, "Blondie, why has your closet thrown up every black dress in the history of all man-kind?"

"Because, I wanted too look pretty"

"You always look pretty" He says nonchantly.

I feel my heart skip a beat as all the blood in my body rises towards my cheeks.

"T-Thanks" I manage out.

The dark blonde looks over before giving me a warm smile, "So what film we watching?"

I shrug, "I don't mind, all I know is that I need to get out of this dress"

Lucas wiggles his eyebrows, "Want any help with that?"

I laugh before rolling my eyes, "And Fuckboy Friar returns"

"He never left blondie"

"Shut up pretty boy and turn around"

The boy nods before doing what he's told, I spin my back around before lifting my dress off and picking up the baggy shirt and shorts I was wearing earlier today and sliding them on.

"And you can now turn back" I announce, as I spin around to face him.

"Not going to lie blondie, you looked hotter in the dress"

I narrow my eyes as I attempt to fight of the redness which was growing on my cheeks, "Whatever asshole"

"Your comebacks are getting worse" He notes before sitting down on my bed.

"Must be because I'm spending far too much time with you"

"Why do you say such nice things to me?"


End file.
